Truly Evil
by swaggydreamer16
Summary: Evie, the daughter if the Evil Queen, lives among pretty princesses and proper princes and is said to be good like the rest of them, but, she will always be truly evil.
1. Chapter 1: Evil Plans

"Ok, see you next class." I said to Mal.

I speed walked to my next class, home-ec. I love home-ec class because I know so much more about sewing than everyone else in my class, and I get to look cool doing everything a head of everyone else. Trust me, it's amazing. Is that so evil?

I had the whole period to do whatever I wanted because I had finished the travel pillows everyone had been making the past week. I should probably introduce myself to you random people reading my story. You may have heard of me. Or at least my mother. I am Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen. I was born on the Isle of the Lost, where all villains from the story books were sent. Me and some of my fellow evil friends Mal, Jay, and Carlos were sent her about 6 months ago. And surely enough, we turned good. That means not evil! Woah, how'd that happen?! Now, we are basically just normal kids around here. Mal is dating the KING of Auradon(WHAT?!), Carlos has a dog(son of cruelly de vile?!), Jay plays on a team(Jay was never a team player), and I have a sweet boyfriend Doug, the son of dopey(the dwarf). But this means we are good. Or we are supposed to be good. Hey don't tell anyone but... I'm still evil. One sappy speech doesn't make a completely evil girl suddenly good! But no one knows. Not even Mal! And that doesn't mean I don't like Doug. I do, but once I complete my plan to take over Aurodon, he'll be under my control, just like everyone else. Oh, did I not mention I am still trying to complete my mother's evil plan. No, I'm SURE I will do it. When the time is right.

"Hey Evie, can you show me how to thread the sewing machine?" Chad, the biggest jerk ever, looked at me uninterested. I knew that Mr. Fredson had told him to ask me for help. Mr. Fredson had seen better days and there were rumors that he was retiring at the end of this year. That was only 1 month away. That means that when I am a senior I will get a new teacher.

"Why should I-" I noticed the teacher staring at me. "Of course." I said reluctantly. I walked over to the machine and began threading.

"Why don't you like me Evie?" Chad asked being an idiot as always.

I stopped what I was doing. "Did you actually just ask me that?"

"I never did anything wrong. I was always so nice to you and your other, what do you call yourselves, outsiders?"

"What do you call yourself, a Jerk?" I then stomped away, back to my seat.

"Miss Queen, that behavior is not tolerated in my classroom. You have detention after school." Mr. Fredson said.

And now I'm stuck in detention. Lucky me.


	2. Chapter 2: Detention

"Now, please no sleeping in my detention, I do not tolerate that, neither do I tolerate using phones or talking. I don't want to hear anything about your hashtags, or selfies, or emojis, or..." Mr. Fredson continued to blabber on about the rules of detention. I didn't realize that there would be so many people here. All of a sudden, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jay behind me.

"How did you get detention Jay?" Evie asked.

"Let's just say that sometimes this whole being good thing is hard and I mess up." Jay said, smirking.

"Jay, what did you do?"

" I might have taken some kid's phone. Don't worry, I was gonna give it back."

"Jay and Evie I would like your full attention!" Mr. Fresno snapped. " Jay, come sit in the I'm Sorry For Doing Wrong Chair, right next to me."

I could help but smile behind my hand. It was funny when anyone had to sit in that chair, ESPECIALLY Jay. I decided that these 45 minutes would be a great time to get started on my plan. Here's what I came up with:

Step One:Create a fabulous outfit so that I will blend in in step 2

Step 2:Go to the museum and find the wand.

Step 3:Find a way to get to it without sounding the alarm off(Jay)

Step 4: Carefully hide it under my mattress (or better hiding spot I can't think of right now)

Step 5:

"Evie!" I dropped my pencil and looked up at the teacher yelling at me. "Are you listening to me?"

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Can I please see that paper of yours?"

I panicked as I handed it to the teacher. Instead of reading it, he folded it and put it in his desk.

"I will not read it unless you get detention in my class sometime by the end of the year. Otherwise, I will give it back the last day of school." He said. I sighed, relieved. This could have been horrible! Mal could have found out! Don't get me wrong, I love Mal! She is my very best friend. And I know she would be devastated if she found out my plan. I would never want to hurt her. When I take over Auradon, I will keep Mal safe along with me, my mom, Jay, Carlos, and most likely Dude(for Carlos).

Then, the bell rang. Jay came over to Evie. "What were you writing about?" He asked.

"Oh, it was nothing much." I said. Jay looked at me skeptically. "What? It was just my English essay!"

"Well, you still got busted! See ya!" Jay walked out of the room.

Now, to decide when the plan will take place.


	3. Chapter 3:Just Go For It

Ok, what am I doing? I'm right outside the museum and I don't know how I'm gonna pull this plan together and make it work. It's so unorganized, just like the first time me and the others went to get the wand. Maybe I should go back and think of a better plan. No, I'll just be careful and give it a try. That'll work, right?

I broke in the same way me, Mal, Jay, and Carlos did last time. You would think there was better security here. Next, I ran to the wand. I remembered there was a force field, so I looked for a place to turn it off.

"Aah, here it is." I said to myself. "Insert password. Uugghh." I needed to find a way ti get the password. I'll do some research. But before I left, I took a stop in the villain room, where my mother's statue stood, tall and proud.

"I won't disappoint you mother." I said quietly. I ran out of the museum, as quickly as I could.

The next day, I decided to talk to Jane about the wand's password. I get along pretty well, so I'm pretty sure she could tell me where it was.

"Hey Jane!" I said.

"Oh hi Evie." She said glumly.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, my mom kind of planted this huge responsibility on me."

"What is the responsibility?"

"Well, you know how the wand is at the museum behind a force field? She just wrote down the password to open it and told me to hide it somewhere safe."

"I could help you hide it!"

"Thanks, but it's supposed to be confidential. Besides, I already hid it. I'm just nervous that the spot's not good enough."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

"Thanks Evie. Well I have to go. See you later!"

"See you later!"

It's got to be in her dorm. It just HAS to. I just feel like it's not very efficient to go in there alone. Two people would make it faster to find the code. But who? Not Mal, she's dating the king, not Carlos, Jane is his girlfriend, but maybe Jay. Yes, maybe Jay. I have to find Jay. I checked his dorm room, and there he was.

"Hey E!" He said, looking up from a pile of...stolen stuff?

"Jay, is that stuff stolen?" I asked.

"Maybe. Yes. I'm sorry, but this being good thing is REALLY hard. Like, super duper hard. I'm not joking. Aren't you having some trinkets with it too?"

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. Jay, I'm still evil. I'm trying to steal the fairy godmother's wand but I need the code to get it from Jane's room." I blurted out.

"Cool. I'll help you. Being good is hard."

"Really? Thanks Jay! We'll go tomorrow."

"Good with me."

"See ya!"

"Later."

The time is right. My plan is a go.


	4. Chapter 4:Sneaky

"We get in, and then we get out. No looking around." I said. Me and Jay were on our way to look for the password.

"I get it. You've told me about a million times." Jay told me.

"No, only 5 times. Learn to count." There it was. Dorm room 137. "Here it is." We already knew that Jane and Audrey were not in there dorm because we hacked in on their school profiles on the computer and found their schedules. They both have math, while me and Jay have a free period. My concern about this part of the plan was not getting into their room, but finding the password. All you need to get into a dorm room is a key, and a bobby-pin from my hair works just fine. I opened my purse and pulled one out. I stuck it in the keyhole, twisted, and it opened like a charm. We walked in like it was no big deal, you know, just sneaking in someone's room, no biggie. We split up and searched each half of the bedroom. I searched Jane's side and Jay searched Audrey's. Under the beds, in the jewelry boxes, in the drawers, nowhere. I decided to check the bathroom.

Al of the bathrooms in the school looked the same, so I knew any possible hiding spots. I first checked the easy ones: Inside the vanity drawer, in the cabinet, behind the toilet. It wasn't in any of those. I checked my watch. It read 11:06. We had 9 minutes until the period ended and the girls would be back in their room. We had to act fast. I searched frantically for anywhere else she could have hidden it in here. But then, I heard a voice. It wasn't Jay's voice. It was a girl.

Lonnie.

I realized that if Jay could make sure Lonnie didn't come in the bathroom then I would be safe. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying through the door.

"Oh, Jane sent me here to pick up her phone for some reason." Jay lied.

"Why would she send you?" Lonnie asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was just very trustworthy." I could picture Lonnie looking at Jay with that, Yeah right, look. I decided that while I still had time, I could look for the passcode in here. _Where is it in the movies?_ I thought to myself. Under the floorboards! Or in this case, the tiles! I got down on my knees and felt all of the tiles. I got all the way to the shower and then saw what looked to be a sheet of paper sticking out from under the tile. It wasn't sticking out too far, so I couldn't grasp it with my fingers. I looked in the cabinet for something to pull it out with and…. Ah Ha! Tweezers! I used them to pull it out and, there it was! The code!I stuck it in my purse and then began to get up, when I realized that Lonnie was still there. I decided I had to wait. I closed the cabinet, which was louder than I expected it to be.

"Is there someone in that bathroom?" Lonnie asked. Oh no.

"Um, no." Jay stuttered.

"I'm gonna check."

"NO! I mean, you can't do that."

"But I still can't find her phone. Maybe she left it in the bathroom."

This is not good. There is absolutely nowhere in this bathroom to hide. I looked at my watch. 11:11. 4 minutes left. There is no hope. I'm busted. There is no way-

RING!

Jay's phone began ringing in the other room. "It's Jane. She must have had her cellphone this whole time. Funny. Hi Jane!" Jay said. I heard the door close and two pairs of footsteps walk out the door. Obviously Jane had not called Jay. It was probably just Carlos calling him. I ran out of the bathroom, hoping they weren't there. Phew, they were gone. I quietly left the room with the code in my purse. Tonight I would go to the museum and try it.

Again.


End file.
